


Perpetual Reset

by Phantasm1313



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, Impossible to describe, Odd, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasm1313/pseuds/Phantasm1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually he always ends up at the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perpetual Reset

Eventually he always ends up at the beginning.

The starting line stretches out in front of him, appearing colorful and vast and endless.

But he knows better by now.

Steve Rogers settles into this life. He loves the girl he's supposed to love, feels the pain of the past he is given.

And, depending on the story's pace, he moves forward.

Sometimes he breaks into a run, sweat streaming down his reddened cheeks. Other times he strolls along, whistling quietly, as the story sets itself up.

Steve has laughed, sobbed, and fallen painfully in love a million times.

But when his story ends, either with death or a The End, what then?

When he crosses the finish line and steps back into the plotless void of gray, what then?

He returns to the starting line. Without a life. Without memories of all the sad and amazing things he'd been through.

And Steve Rogers waits for someone to write his next story.


End file.
